


Unexpected & Hesitant

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "Prompto, how may I help you?"Prompto Argentum flinched hearing the voice that he knew belonged to the adviser to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. While the blond teenager now felt at ease around his royal classmate, he couldn't say the same about people around the young prince.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> _Unexpected_ is the first fanfiction I wrote, about a year ago. _Hesitant_ is its companion piece, the same story told in a different POV.

"Prompto, how may I help you?"

Prompto Argentum flinched hearing the voice that he knew belonged to the adviser to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. While the blond teenager now felt at ease around his royal classmate, he couldn't say the same about people around the young prince. Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince's Shield, was a notable exception -- but the 'big guy' was easygoing and never kept his emotions hidden. On the other hand, the bespectacled adviser was an enigma to Prompto. Ignis Scientia always looked immaculate and was good at everything he did, from schoolwork to cooking. Prompto had yet to learn not to feel uncomfortable in Ignis' presence.

"Uh... Hi, Ignis. Is Noct in?"

_Coherent sentences are a thing, Argentum_ , the younger teenager thought to himself, though he still praised himself for letting actual words out of his mouth. _C'mon, Noct. Be here._

"I'm sorry, but he's having audience with His Majesty."

_Shit_ , but who was Prompto to keep his best friend from spending time with his dad? Even so, he had to think of something to say to Ignis, who was waiting for his response.

"Ah... OK. Tell Noct I stopped by, 'k? Bye!"

Just as Prompto stepped away, Ignis said, "One moment."

"...Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"...Sure."

"Come with me, please."

With those words, Ignis led Prompto inside, to the kitchen. The blonde had been confused when the taller man wanted to speak to him, but was even more puzzled to be inside Noctis' apartment only with the adviser. The two had hardly exchanged words, other than greetings and farewells, and purely out of respect for their mutual friend. Prompto was no idiot, yet he couldn't find a single reason why Ignis Scientia would like to speak to him in private.

Then, Ignis showed him a bowl full of vegetables. _Salad_ , Prompto realised. Ignis had salad in the apartment that belonged to the future king of Lucis, someone who wouldn't touch a vegetable with his bare hands, much less eat any. The situation had turned into a bigger mystery for the blonde, who could neither move nor speak.

"Prompto, could you do me a favour and have a taste?"

It finally dawned on the teenager that Ignis needed a taste tester for the salad. Noct considered his adviser a good friend and treasured him, but the prince wouldn't put up with veggies. Gladio was aware of the nutritional values of vegetables and would eat what was on his plate, but his heart belonged to meat dishes and Cup Noodles. So, Ignis must have had no one but himself after experimenting with certain recipes.

"Yeah, Ignis. Thanks!"


	2. Hesitant

Ignis Scientia knew it was not easy for most people to get along with him, and didn't think much of it. However, he became concerned when he met Prompto Argentum, since the teenager was visibly uncomfortable as he accompanied His Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to the Citadel. Of course, Argentum would be nervous, being a commoner, although he had grown close to the prince. At least, Gladiolus Amicitia was friendly enough to talk the boy, so there were two people in the Citadel with whom he was comfortable.

For the first time in his life, Ignis felt left out and cared about such a feeling. Noctis and Gladiolus were more than people he worked with -- they were his friends. While he did remember a life without them, he didn't want to live that life ever again. His heart as well as his duties lay within the prince's house now, and Ignis would do anything in his power to stay his friends' side.

The young adviser's brilliant mind had never prepared himself for a new variable in the dynamic, that was all.

Nevertheless, Ignis knew he would need to establish camaraderie with Prompto, who was to be trained for the Crownsguard Recruitment Program. Nothing was set in stone yet, but Ignis had seen the teenager with guns at a shooting range and was pleasantly surprised at what he could do. Prompto was willing to become a Crownsguard for the prince although both Noctis and Gladiolus had told him of the hardship and the obligation that came with the position.

_I am a Crownsguard, and I couldn't tell him_ , Ignis scoffed at himself. It seemed that all he could do at the moment was housesit the prince's apartment and prepare dinner. _At least, I have found a new recipe for salad._ He proceeded to making the vegetable dish, hoping that the prince would try a mouthful.

A sudden knock on the door drove Ignis away from the thoughts. He checked the calendar on the phone, puzzled at the unexpected visitor. _The housekeeper is coming in tomorrow, after Noct leaves for school. Who could it be?_ Ignis walked out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Prompto, how may I help you?"

"Uh... Hi, Ignis. Is Noct in?"

Prompto fidgeted to get the words out, the taller man noticed immediately. The blonde's peril almost had Ignis flinch, but trained to appear calm under any circumstances, he responded as if he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry, but he's having audience with His Majesty."

"Ah... OK. Tell Noct I stopped by, 'k? Bye!"

A layman could see how eager Prompto was to get away from Ignis, when the young man began to step away from the door. Ignis felt it wrong to let the teenager leave like this. After all, the boy had become important to the prince, and the adviser knew Prompto would permanently be a part of Noctis' life. _But, what should I do to put Prompto at ease? What can I do?_

"One moment."

"...Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"...Sure."

"Come with me, please."

Ignis always knew why he said what he said, but even he was capable of making an exception. He also knew that he had to think of an excuse that Prompto could accept. As Ignis unconsciously stepped into the kitchen, he took notice of the bowl on the counter -- the one filled with the salad he had put together. Then he remembered that Prompto was a runner and a vigilant consumer of vegetables. _That's it!_

"Prompto, could you do me a favour and have a taste?"

The teenager hesitated for a moment, but, much to the strategist's surprise, a sunny grin appeared on Prompto's face.

"Yeah, Ignis. Thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
